InuYasha's Revisions
by inu-fluff-luvrS.Weez
Summary: One day kagome gives InuYasha a walkman and some CDs.One of them is the new Yellow card CD.He gets bored so he revises ocean avenue.if yallz want tell me a song an he can revise that to. Ocean Avenue IY style yall! And Kagome revises sometimes too.
1. Under Goshinboku

One day Kagome gave InuYasha a walkman with the new yellow card Cd in it. He got bored so this is how we predict he would revise th song. This type of fic was inspired by "she thinks my ears are fuzzy" by Kenzy Kennedy.  
  
Under Goshinboku  
(Ocean Avenue InuYasha Style)  
By: Woo-Wee Twinz and Inuyasha-sama  
  
There's a place under Goshinboku ,Where I used to sit and talk with you  
We were both 15 and it felt so right  
Searching all day and camping out at, niiiiight Camping out at, niiiiight  
  
There's a place in the edge of the Bone-Eaters Well, Where we would cross from then to now  
We were both 15 and it felt so right  
Searching all day and camping out at, niiiight, Camping out at, niiiiight  
  
If we could find them now things would get better  
We could leave this time and run forever  
Admit your love to me and I will take you Awa-e-a-e ay  
  
There's a piece of you that's here with me  
It's everywhere I go, it's everything I see  
When I sleep, I dream and it gets me by  
I can make believe that you're here, toniiiiight  
That you're here toniiiiiight  
  
If we could find them now things would get better  
We could leave this time and run forever  
I know someway, somehow we'll be together  
Admit your love to me and I will take you Awa-e-a-e ay  
  
I remember the look in your eyes  
When you told me that this was goodbye  
I was begging you not tonight  
Not here, not now  
We're looking up at the same night sky  
And keep praying the new moon will not rise  
Be together for one more night someway, somehow  
  
If we could find them now things would get better  
We could leave this time and run forever  
I know someway, somehow we'll be together  
Admit your love to me and I will take you Awa-e-a-e-ay 


	2. I like Miko's! miko got me

I OWN NOTHING!  
Revised: I Like Big Butts by DJ Mix-a-lot.

Inuyasha's ode to Mikos!

Oh, my... God.  
Shippou, look at that miko, it is so cute  
She looks like one of thosehuman's girlfriends.  
Who understands those humans?  
They only talk to her because she looks like a total prostitute, okay.  
I mean, her butt! It's just so.. exposed!  
I can't believe her clothes.  
It's, like, out there. I mean, gross.  
Look! She's such a whoe!

I like mikos an' I cannot lie.  
You other demons can't deny.  
That when a girl walks in wit' a bow and arrow to attack'  
wavin' jewl shards in yo face. You get SPRUNG!  
Wanna pull up tough, cuz you notice that Miko is Hawt!  
Deep in the skirt she's wearin'.  
I'm hooked an' I can't stop starin'.  
Oh baby, I wanna get wit' ya,  
An' take yo' jewel shards.  
Miyogatried to warn me.  
But that shards you got makes me so horny.  
Ooh, rumpled smooth skin.  
You say you wanna say with me,  
Well, use me, use me,  
Cuz you ain't that average girly.  
I seen her sensing',  
To Hell wit' romancing'.  
She's sweet. smart.  
Got it goin' like a Turbo blaster.  
I'm tired o' demon kings  
Sayin' demonesses are the things.  
Take the average half man and ask him that.  
She be reincarnated.  
So fella's (YEAH), fella's (YEAH),  
Does your girlfrien' got the power? (HELL, YEAH)  
So tell 'em to use it (USE IT),  
Use it (USE IT)  
Usethat shard finding power.  
Miko got me!  
(future girl with past's power)  
Miko got me!  
(future girl with past's power)  
(future girl with past's power)

I like 'em short and sweet,  
An' when I'm throwin' a fit,  
I jus' can't help maself,  
I'm actin' like an idiot.  
Now here's ma scandal,  
I wanna get ya shards an' UH,  
Double up, uh, uh.  
I ain' talkin' about Kiyou,  
'Cause clay bodies are made for plants.  
I wan' 'em real nice an' powerful.  
So find' that powerfuldouble.  
Inuyasha's in trouble,  
Beggin' for a piece o' that Jewel.  
So I'm lookin' at Kagome.  
Watchin' these demons  
Talkin' like heros.  
You can have them zeros.  
I'll keep my woman like Powerful.  
A word to tha big souled miko,  
I wanna get wit' ya.  
I gon' cuss, maybe hit ya.  
But I gotta be straight  
When I say I wanna...  
Til' the break o' dawn,  
Miko, got it goin' on,  
A lot o' demons won't like this song,  
Cause them punks like to hit it wit a demon,  
An' I'd ratha stay with you,  
Cuz I'm long, and I'm strong,  
An' I'm down to get the shard huntin' on.  
So, Mikos (YEAH) Mikos (YEAH),  
Do you wanna roll on my back? (YEAH)  
Then turn aroun', hunt some out,  
Even ful demons got ta shout.  
Miko got Power!  
Miko got power!

Yeah baby.  
When it comes to females,  
Demos ain't got nuthin' to do with ma selection.  
36-24-36.  
Only is she's 5' 4".

So yo girlfriend drives a cloud huh?  
got full demon blood like a dog huh?  
But demons ain't got a power in her soul to find shards, Ha!  
My anaconda don't want want none,  
Unless you got power, hun.  
You can do side bends or sit-ups,  
But that wont do a thing.  
Some demons don't wanna mess with Miko humans,  
And stay away from your madd power,  
So they toss it, an' leave it,  
An' I pull up quick to retrive it.  
So they may say you're weak,  
Well, I ain' down wit' that.  
'Cause yo waist is small an' you're curves are kickin',  
An' I'm thinkin' about stickin'.  
To the demon dames and the human queens  
You ain't it Miss Thang.  
Gimme a miko, can't resist ha,  
Oden and ramen didn't miss ha.  
Some knucklehead tried to diss.  
Cuz this miko's on ma lis',  
He had game but he chose to hit 'em,  
An' I pull up quick to get wit' 'em.  
So ladies if tha power is in ya,  
An' you wanna find me some shards,  
Call 1-900-INU-DUDE,  
An kick them nasty thought',  
Miko got me.  
Miko got me.

Little in the height but you got much power.  
Little in the height but you got much power.


	3. Down with the Darkness

Revised: Down With the Sickness by Desturbed

Down with the Darkness!

I OWN NOTHING! xD!

Dude! This one is somewhat dedicated to Kikyo and it has to do with Inuyasha's thoughts on the 2nd movie when he was being changed by the moon goddess lady into a demon and his human side was being taken away.  
I'm making him mad at Kikyo! Evil clay bizznacher!

(Can you feel that?)  
(That shit)  
Ooh wah ah ah ah!  
Ooh wah ah ah ah!  
ohh ohh, ohh ohh, ohh ohh

Drowning deep in my sea of loathing  
Broken! your servant I kneel  
Will you give it to me?  
It seems what's left of my human side  
Is slowly changing ... in me  
Will you kiss me Kagome?

Looking at my own reflection  
When suddenly it changes  
Violently it changes  
Oh no, There is no turning back now  
She's woken up the demon ... in me

Get up, come on get down with the darkness(x3)  
Open up your hate, and let it flow into me  
Get up, come on get down with the darkness  
You mother get up  
Come on get down with the darkness  
You fucker get up  
Come on get down with darkness  
Darkness is the gift, that has been given to me

I can see inside you, the darkness is rising  
Don't try to deny what you feel  
Will you please kiss me Kag?  
It seems that all that was good has died  
And is decaying in me  
Will you please kiss me Kag?

It seems you're having some trouble  
In dealing with these changes  
Living with these changes  
Oh no, the world is a scary place  
Now that she's woken up the demon ... in me

CHORUS

breathing  
And when I dream!  
And when I dream!  
And when I dream!  
And when I dream!  
No Kikyo, don't do it again  
I wont betray you!  
I won't betray you! I promise!  
No, Kikyo, don't shoot me Oo-ow!  
Why did you have to shoot me like that Kikyo?  
Don't do it! You're hurting me Oo-ow!  
Why did you have to be such a bitch?  
Why don't you,  
Why don't you fuck off and die?  
Why can't you just fuck off and die?  
Why can't you just leave here and die?  
Don't ever betray me like that again bitch!  
FUCK YOU!  
I don't need this shit  
You stupid sadistic abusive fucking whore  
Would you like to see how it feels Kikyo?  
Here it comes, get ready to die!

Ooh wah ah ah ah!  
Get up, come on get down with the darkness  
Get up, come on get down with the darkness  
Get up, come on get down with the darkness  
Open up your hate, and let it flow into me  
Get up, come on get down with the darkness  
You mother get up  
Come on get down with the darkness  
You fucker get up  
Come on get down with the darkness  
Mad-ness has now come over me!

AU: there really wasn't much to change. You can clearly see my loathing of the clay bizznacher! xD!


	4. I'd Do Anything to keep you in the past

Beloved Rita (me): Here's the info!

Setting: It's been 4 years since Kagome feel down the well when she was 15. Naraku is gone. Kikyou is gone; dead by Inuyasha's hands. It's been this way for 6 months. Inuyasha is waiting for Kagome to come out of the well from re-packing so they can go see Miroku and Sango for the wedding. Inuyasha's been trying to think of a way for Kagome to stay with him. He loves her and he's gonna ask to be her mate. Once again, he's got his walkman from Kagome and is revising another song. He's dedicating this to Kagome.

Inu: You're gonna wait till AFTER the song to tell Kagome, right Rita?

Rita: Of course I'll wait! But you do realize you barley did anything to the song right?

Inu: So! That means that the song was good the way it was! Just wait to tell Kag!

Kag: Tell me what Inu?

Inu: Ah! OoO Umm… Here! I revised a new song!

Rita: I need a disclaimer…

Inu and Kag: Margarita doesn't own us or I'd Do Anything! All credit for the song goes to Simple plan and their producers! And we belong to Rumiko Takahashi

I'd Do Anything by: Simple Plan

Revised by: Inuyasha and Beloved Rita, aka inu-fluff-luvr/S. Weez

Another day is going by,  
I'm thinking about you all the time,  
But you're in your time,  
And I'm here waiting

And I,  
Wrote this letter in my head,  
Cuz so many things were left unsaid,  
But now you're gone  
And I can't think strait…

This could be  
The one last chance  
To make you understaaaand… yea!

I'd do anythiiing  
Just to hold you in my arms,  
And try to make you laugh,  
But somehow I can't keep you in the past.

I'd do anythiiing,  
Just to fall asleep with you.  
Will you remember be?  
Cuz I know I won't forget yooou.

Together we,  
Searched for the jewel,  
Dreamin' of killing Naraku!  
And make a wish  
he'd never come back!

So now,  
Maybe after all these years  
I dont miss her  
have no fear  
I'll be here,  
I'll be waiting…

This could be  
the one last chance  
To make you  
Understaaand  
And I just can't let you  
Cross time once agaiiin… yea!

I'd do anythiiing  
Just to hold you in my arms,  
And try to make you laugh,  
But somehow I can't keep you in the past.

I'd do anythiiing,  
Just to fall asleep with you.  
Will you remember be?  
Cuz I know I won't forget yooou.

I close my eyes  
And all I see is you  
I close my eyes  
I realize now  
You're not Kikyooou  
(Nanana…)  
And I'd do anything for you.

I'd do anythiiing  
Just to hold you in my arms,  
And try to make you laugh,  
But somehow I can't keep you in the past.

I'd do anythiiing,  
Just to fall asleep with you.  
To fall asleep with yooou  
With you… yea!  
I'd do anythiiing  
To fall asleep with you  
I'd do anythiiing  
There's nothing I won't do!  
I'd do anythiiing  
To fall asleep with you!  
I'd do anythiiing!  
Cuz I know  
You're not Kikyoooou!

* * *

ALL DONE!

Inu: That… Was the corniest piece of crap EV-VA!

Kag: I think it was sweet… ; D

Inu: Blush really?

Rita: So are you gonna tell her, Inu?

Kag: Tell me what?

Inu: Oh YEA! Kagome?

Kag: Yea.

Inu: Will… umm… I love you. Will you be my mate?

Kag: OO

Inu: UU -still blushing-

Kag: What's a mate? 0o/

Inu: Huh?

Kag: I love you too, Inu, but, what's a mate?

Inu: Say that again?

Kag: I said I lov-mmuf!

Rita: While Inuyasha claims her words with his mouth, REVIEW! PLEASE!

It's lonely……………...V CLICK IT!


End file.
